PythonCS
Andrei " PythonCS " Vladirogov is a computer hacker and assassin widely known for the development and spread of the Malgie.exe virus.He is a currently an employee of Chucklenaut Software and affiliate of various companies including Darc,Inc..Not much is known about PythonCS' life or early life as he never reveals any information about him and hates to brag about the awesome things he has done.He does,however,leaves a rainbow skin color on his victim's PCs. He is currently the world's "Most Dangerous Computer Criminal". Early Life Not much is known about him but one document that he probably left at an abandoned warehouse gave rise to the conclusion that his location is within the borders of Antarctica and his real name is "Darius Kingstone".The document also states that he studied in East Shield University and at some point worked for SIA(Siyeras Intelligence Agency) as a hired code-breaker and later destroyed the organization by revealing highly classified documents to the public and then bombing the organization's building to oblivion which killed many important people including Siyeras' Vice Premier Nikita Chenkov. According to another document,he started working for various criminal families including the famous Adanrich Family.He betrayed all the families he worked for by either killing the Godfather or destroying major assets.The vigilance of PythonCS cleared his criminal record as a "thank you" by the Siyeran Government. Career Criminal Darc,Inc. He was hired by Darc,Inc. circa late 2012 and worked for them as an assassin and a hacker.He allegedly shot Senator Danes Hun while on a way to a senate meeting for voting to ban video games on Siyeras and bombed many of Darc's rival companies and putting several others out of business due to bankruptcy.He was forced to resign from the company after being caught putting a virus into one of Darc's database computers.If the virus was successfully uploaded then it could have caused serious problems within the company and ultimately bringing Darc to its knees. Working for Chucklenaut and Joseph Don He started working for Chucklenaut Software circa 2013 and he gained respect and rankings in the company,eventually becoming the top hacker.He met enemies on the way and even gained attention from the Siyeran National Bureau of Investigation and was briefly suspended from the company but later brought back to work with the help of corrupt Government official Joseph Don,he then fought to gain back his position,removing hundreds of hackers and SNBI agents from jobs in the process,he was awarded the Order of Siyeras by Joseph Don because he removed top agent Yuri Uslanov from power.After gaining back his position,he helped Joseph Don to rise from the top by killing various political enemies and revealing highly classified information.After the former SNBI director Daniel Grenee was toppled,Joseph Don became the director of the agency and helped PythonCS clear his criminal records. He then worked on various government projects including on developing an unreleased virus codenamed "Big Momma".Prior to the development of the Malgie virus,he also worked on a virus called "DenG" but the virus didn't got international attention since it never really destroyed a computer. The Malgie.exe Virus He spearheaded the development of the Malgie Virus(codenamed: Dunce) on April 3,2014 and completed the virus on April 24,2014 then he deployed the virus the following day on a rival company.The virus was expected to only the destroy the database of the company but it spreaded to nearby institutions and multiplied until it became out of control.The virus destroyed several government institutions and forced PythonCS to hide from the government and the companies he destroyed.On April 30,2014 under the covers of BlackNet forums he released a statement saying that Malgie exceeded over his expectations and is not meant to do what it is doing right now,which could possibly mean that someone modified the virus.He tried to develop a cure for the virus but to no avail since Malgie is spreading like wildfire. Death Hoax On July 3,2014 an anonymous statement has been released on some forums that talks about PythonCS has been murdered by corporations because of the Malgie virus that destroyed many corporations.This was proven to be false because after a week,PythonCS responded with "I'm not dead.I'm just taking a 'Vaction'". This death hoax was later found out to be initiated by NATO to further stop the ever growing mass panic caused by the Malgie virus. The War of the Hackers Joseph Don's betrayal Joseph Don,a long time friend and affiliate of PythonCS openly betrayed him on October 21,2014 using a World System Broadcast(WSB) in which he announced to the entire world that PythonCS is complete penguin trash and that he is planning to send penguinity to oblivion unless all of the penguins on Earth comply to his commands. The WSB ended with Joseph saying that PythonCS has never been his friends and that he cannot believe that PythonCS trusted him and his final words before cutting the WSB were "Andrei,you were so easy to manipulate.". Revealing his identity He revealed his identity 1 week after the establishment of Club JD at the request of Chucklenaut Software to stabilize the situation of the world.He revealed that his name is Andrei Vladirogov but he insisted that he will not show his face until the crisis is solved.When his announcement ended,an echoing voice said "Rock and Roll!".